


Sibling Rivalries

by Megaleopard500



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Incest, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Other, Porn With Plot, Profanity, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaleopard500/pseuds/Megaleopard500
Summary: During the early conquests of Thanos’ legacy, his adopted daughters go above and beyond to prove their worth to him. Their competitive nature has created some sexual tension between the two, and it's all about to unravel...
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Gamora & Thanos (Marvel), Gamora/Nebula (Marvel), Nebula & Thanos (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. No kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Gamora has just bested Nebula in a sparring match, and per their bet, she now gets to do whatever she wants to her...

  
Nebula did not resist. It was foolish at this point. The stasis bubble had locked her body into a prone position as she hovered a couple of feet off the ground. She glared at her sister, who sat in a sultry pose on a chair across from her. Baiting. Taunting. Gamora's white teeth surfaced into a faint smile. She bit her lower lip while spreading her slim legs wide, teasing with playful caresses around her hips and inner thighs. She was clothed in her usual tight leathers, and the room’s lighting accentuated her body with milky outlines.

"Nothing makes me more wet than seeing you so helpless and defeated, sister." Her words purred out with a lustful groan. Gamora couldn’t resist from pleasuring herself any longer. She squirmed in delight, leather squeaking against her damp skin, as she began rubbing her clit from outside her leather pants. 

"Stop it!" Nebula cursed. “You’ve won our sparring match. Let me go. This proves nothing!” Her anger registered in a steel tone, but it was a feeble attempt to mask her true desire. There was no hiding it from Gamora. She saw through her long ago, and taunted her angsty, sexual repression for kicks. _No. She won't win this time. I will not be dominated by her._ Nebula closed her eyes to block out Gamora's tease, accessing her receptors to dull out their settings. 

"Oh, that's no fun." Gamora pouted, stomping her boots on the grated floor like a brat. "But you won't get away that easy." 

She hopped over to the console and began keying in a series of commands. It infuriated Nebula to see her like this; so playfully sadistic whenever father wasn’t around. Manipulating him with her falsehoods while acting like some innocent girl. There was nothing innocent about her now.

"I mean, did you forget where you are?" Gamora frowned at her, then grinned as she scanned through the options displayed on the console. "You can't resist this. You can’t resist _me_."

At the press of a button, three mechanical appendages sprung from the floor and ceiling. Two of them leapt at Nebula's rear, writhing around her legs and stretching them wider apart from her torso.

Nebula tried to resist, but the stasis hold felt even heavier than before. The other appendage worked diligently through her apparel, cutting away at her clothes until she was stripped bare. 

"Ah, much better." Gamora licked her lips, admiring every curve that represented flesh over circuit, but there was something in particular she was after. 

"Bring it out Nebula!" She ordered, sounding like a doting mother. “I want to see it. Now!”

Nebula didn't respond, but Gamora grinned at the sight of her trembling legs. She tried to focus on dulling out her senses, but Gamora put an end to that. With a tap on the console, Nebula's operating system was taken over. Whatever control she thought she had was lost now. "You're mine, you filthy bitch."

"Please, Gamora." Nebula insisted, but she knew she wouldn’t listen. Gamora won. She always won. 

A string of commands manipulated the stasis field, as well as Nebula's control over her own body. Her floating, prone self now straightened upright, her bare feet touching the cool floor as Gamora approached her. 

She glared at her with fiery passion, then whispered into Nebula's ear after biting at the lobe. "Give it to me."

Gamora's fingers caressed Nebula's inner thighs, snaking their way into fleshy crevices. Nebula groaned in submission, feeling her delicate parts lubricating as Gamora fingered her wet holes. Nebula instinctively leaned in for a kiss, but was quickly choked for the attempt.

"That's not what I want." Gamora said, slapping her across the face. She dug her nails into Nebula's plated cheeks and drew her close. "You know what I want."

Gamora's hands returned to Nebula, working their way onto the lips between her thighs, until a protrusion surfaced.

They both gasped, as if venting out the sexual tension building up to this point. Gamora's hands were frantic now, pawing, massaging Nebula's growing tip as it filled into her hands with a girth that was to her liking.

"Oh. There it is." Gamora teased, licking Nebula’s juice from her fingertips. “I’ve always said this was the best thing about you. Don’t know why you try to hide it.” Nebula watched as Gamora tasted her, closing her eyes with a deep frown. 

"Ah, fuck. Please, just kiss me-" Nebula tried to lock lips with her again, but a hand returned to her neck with an even firmer grip than before. 

"I told you, bitch." Gamora dug into Nebula's throat as her other hand grabbed her hard cock. " _This_ is all I want."

Nebula's eyes watered. _Even in this moment, she denies me the simplest thing_. There was no affection in Gamora, only carnal lust, and it consumed her as she held Nebula's throbbing member hostage. 

"I don't want you to love me." Gamora said as she got down on her knees, bowing before Nebula. "I want you to hate me."

"B-but..." Nebula was cracking. She wanted to cower away and hide from embarrassment, but was coerced by Gamora’s more primitive needs—including her own.

Gamora opened her warm mouth and plunged forward, jaws fully agape as she swallowed Nebula's blue cock whole. The sensation of her sister’s touch sent Nebula over the edge. She could feel her tongue slithering around as streaks of saliva dripped from her chin and onto her leather top, in between her exposed cleavage, and trickling down to her leggings.

Gamora gurgled the fluids sloshing around her mouth, then forced her own face down onto Nebula's pelvis in a jackhammer-like motion. Nebula's eyes widened with unfathomable pleasure as she could feel Gamora's throat tighten around her dick, choking on its length as spit splashed all over her green complexion. 

"You like that?" Gamora said in between sucks. Her eyes glared up at Nebula with an aroused fixation.Tears from her failing gag reflex drooped past the tattooed slits on her face.

When Nebula didn't respond, Gamora slobbered all over her cock to elicit a reaction, then plopped it out of her mouth to slap it against her face; lathering herself in a wet, filmy facial. “Mmm. How about this, huh? You like this?” _Oh fuck she’s such a freak..._

"You know you love this. Desecrating the child that father loves the most." In the midst of this heated act, Gamora's words were like a cold lashing. Nebula frowned, but she didn’t pull away—not that she could anyway—as the conflict of her sensual nature and stinging words left her in shambles.

"You're a failure. A worthless cunt." Gamora continued, now kissing Nebula's tip as she began stroking her fully engorged cock with both hands aggressively. "Glorified scrap metal. A play thing and nothing more. Not even worth father's time. Hell, are you even worth mine you weak bitch?"

"Shut up!" Nebula roared, struggling to move. Every fiber of her being tensed up, but nothing could overtake the command functions placed onto her.

"Yes, that's more like it. Stick up for yourself like you always do." Gamora laughed, her hands still tightly wrapped around her cock. "I want you to hate me, remember?"

"I _do_ hate you!" Nebula spat on Gamora's messy face, streaking with juice and sweat. Her grip loosened, eyes fluttering into a more submissive look. Finally, a response she liked. 

"Yes, that's it." Gamora rose from her knelt position on the floor, making her way back to the console. "Are you going to give me what I want now?" 

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to tear you apart!" Nebula growled.

Gamora smiled as she flicked a button on the console. Nebula felt the invisible stasis field evaporate. The mechanical appendages stopped their groping to withdraw back into their compartments. Nebula was finally free. At the blink of an eye, she pounced on her sister, who didn’t resist.

Gamora managed to squeak out two words as she was being choked. It was the most vulnerable sound Nebula has ever heard her make, and it drove her into a sexual frenzy. 

_“Punish me.” Gamora said.  
_

_Yes, who is weak now? I’ll fucking show you who is weak._

"Back on your knees." Nebula continued to choke her with both hands, steering Gamora back down onto the floor. "Finish what you started, slut." 

Nebula grabbed the back of her head with both hands, then proceeded to fuck her face with reckless abandon. She reveled in the sounds Gamora made as she gasped for air; her face covered in a sloppy pool of tears and spit as she became her fuck toy.

When she struggled to push away to breathe, or when her gag reflex was tested, Nebula slapped her hard, then smothered the liquid mess all over her face as if shaming a pet for the filth it caused.

Gamora tried to use more force to break away, but it only invigorated her sister’s wrath.

"Oh no, you don't get to say when you've had enough." Nebula sneered, pumping wildly into her sister's mouth now.”This is what you wanted. Isn’t it? Isn’t it?!”

Gamora gasped between the wet slurping sounds of her drooling lips, bracing against Nebula's gyrating cock until she finally relaxed her throat. 

"That's a good girl." Nebula grimaced, becoming more and more aggressive with each thrust.

The floor beneath them was drenched in their fluids as Gamora’s mouth was used like a gaping pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head, submitting to Nebula’s every order.

She did nothing to fight back. Completely subservient, even when Nebula fish hooked her mouth, or deepthroated her cock until her balls rubbed against her chin. “Oh, you fucking good slut. Look at you taking this big dick as I fuck your face with it!” 

The climax was surfacing now, lathering Nebula up into a steaming timebomb. The tides of euphoria were crashing down all around her, bending and twisting, desperate for release. She stared down at her miserable looking sister, relishing in how pitiful she looked as she continued to ram her cock down her throat. 

“Ah, yes. That’s it. You’re _my_ bitch now. Take my cock like it’s father’s!”

To say such an unspeakable thing unleashed something in both of them, for their intensity triggered waves of arousal they could no longer swim away from. 

Nebula gritted her teeth as she pumped her whole body into each thrust, watching as her sister's cheeks inflate with every pump, her eyes widening with tears as her dick sloppily went in and out of her vile mouth. _If you won't let me kiss you, then you'll fucking drown in my oh… oh—_

"Fuck... I'm going to cum." Nebula spread her legs wide and flexed her body, unleashing the full brunt of her rhythmic orgasm into Gamora's mouth. Milky liquid overflowed from the tip, gushing out as her body jerked wildly from the release. She held Gamora’s skull in place and screamed: "Swallow it!"

Gamora obeyed. Nebula grunted in triumph as her balls twitched with every release, salivating each forceful gulp her sister made until the orgasm finally subsided. Nebula slowly took a step back, unsheathing Gamora's mouth from her cock. Cum streamed down her chin like honey. She looked like she was in pure ecstasy.

"Oh we’re not done here." Nebula scoffed. “I’m just getting started.”


	2. A Slave To Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora has successfully manipulated Nebula, but her feverish lust might distract from the original goal...

_Three months ago..._

Thanos sat on his black metal throne, still as a brooding statue. The fiery embers beaming from his eyes gaze upon his beloved daughter.

“So, Gamora,” His voice echoed throughout the open space, booming and fierce. “Are you prepared to do what I ask of you?”

“I will do what is necessary. Always, father.” She said, bowing from the base of the throne’s steps. 

“Good, daughter. Very good.” He rose from his seat. His golden armor scraped against his throne with a harsh sound. “Nebula is useless to me when...unmotivated. Do whatever it takes to drive a wedge between you two. Use her passion for you and turn it against her. Shatter her heart so it can thrive as a wrathful phoenix.”

“Her...passion for me?” Gamora frowned. “She hates me, father. I best her at every competition, and you shower me with your praises for it. That's more than enough motivation for her to draw from.”

“Come now, Gamora. Don’t be coy.” His large boots slammed onto each step like anvils as he made his descent toward her, unclasping his belt. She winced as he slowly undid the groin guard of his armor, and discarded his breastplate. “Do you not see how she looks at you? Do you not sense how fast her heart races in your presence?”

Gamora said nothing, but Thanos’ words rang true as she recalled their hostile interactions in the past, the silent moments where their eyes did all of the talking. Perhaps their love for each other was always there, but as servants to the Mad Titan, such emotions could never thrive unabated. Not unless it served as a cog to his grand scheme.

“Drive the wedge deep, Gamora.” Thanos grumbled as he discarded the rest of his armor onto the ground. “Make her lust for you until she can no longer contain it. Then hurt her until she’ll want to hurt you.”

Gamora looked up at Thanos’ colossal frame, naked and towering over her like a massive construct of lavender stone.

“Here." Thanos said, probing at the beast in between his legs. "Let us practice.”

****

_Present day..._

Gamora sucked in air, trying to catch her breath after swallowing Nebula’s massive load. She was like a faucet that couldn’t be turned off, and at one point Gamora was afraid she might choke to death from it. Nebula too was panting hard, her perky breasts rising and falling with each breath. She stood before her sister in a dominant pose. It reminded Gamora of their father. She turned away.

“Ashamed?” Nebula chuckled. “If only you could see how much of a disgusting whore you look right now.” Gamora remained in a knelt position on the floor, drenched in filthy lust. Her long blackish-red hair was soaked in sweat as loose strands smeared across her spunk-covered face. Her leather garments were disheveled, and though her pride took a hit for embracing such a lewd act, she couldn’t deny how good it felt to be used in such a way. She wanted more.

“Is that all you got?” Gamora finally spoke, clearing her throat by hawking a loogie. She was covered in so much of their fluids that she just let her spit droop down from her neck and onto her cleavage, adding to the collection. “I thought you said we’re just getting started.”

Nebula glared down at her, clenching her teeth. Her naked frame tensed up, and as she clenched her body in a fit of rage, the last drops of cum streaked down from her flaccid cock and onto the floor. Her black, pupiless eyes glanced at the small pool of cum and smiled. Without warning, Nebula charged at her sister and jammed her hand into her mouth.

“Arrhkk!” Gamora’s jaw, already worn out from getting brutally face fucked, almost dislocated as Nebula pulled her to the ground, smearing her face against their sex stains.

“Lick all this up!” Nebula barked, repositioning her hand to the back of Gamora’s head. Nebula grabbed a clump of her hair and directed her sister around like a mop, forcing her to slurp the mess off the floor. Gamora went against her warrior pride and didn't fight back, succumbing to her need to be used and abused. She stuck her tongue out and licked the ground, scooping the rest up with her hands and shoving her fingers deep into her own mouth to suck the clumps off her fingers.

“You’re such a good little cum slut.”

Gamora nodded, embracing her submissiveness like never before, letting her inhibitions take over. Nebula felt her cock getting hard again. Dominating Thanos’ favorite daughter was such a pleasurable fetish; a fruitful revenge that overrode whatever love she felt for Gamora. _She wanted this after all. She asked for this_.

“When are you going to punish me?” Gamora asked. The disappointment in her tone was oddly palpable, and it caught Nebula off-guard, made her feel inadequate again. “This is child’s play compared to father’s might. No wonder he thinks you’re usele—”

With her mechanical arm, Nebula lifted Gamora off the ground by her throat and walked her over to the console. She keyed in the stasis field, triggering the generators to flicker online. Nebula chucked her into the invisible capsule, instantly suspending her movement as she floated helplessly on her back.

Nebula reached for Gamora’s vest and tore it off, exposing her voluptuous breasts. She bit hard onto one of her nipples and felt it harden in her mouth as she flicked her tongue at it.

“Ow!” Gamora shrieked, then moaned approvingly. Nebula continued to bite hard, groping the other breast firmly in one hand, and ripped at Gamora’s leather pants with the other. She tore from the waistline, burrowing her hand onto Gamora's drenched pussy. _Oh my god she’s so fucking wet_.

Her fingers met no resistance as they found their way inside Gamora.

“Oh, fuck.” Gamora gasped in Nebula’s ear, wrapping her hands around her throbbing cock. Did it get bigger? Gamora’s eyes widened as she felt the girth of Nebula’s penis, now longer and wider than her own forearm. There’s no way she’d be able to throat this monster now. Nebula bit harder on her nipple, rubbing and fingering her crevices more aggressively.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! I’m going to cum!” At that moment, Nebula released herself from her sister, smiling. “W-what are you doing?”

Gamora tried to take matters into her own hands and finish herself off, but Nebula restrained her from doing so.

“You bitch, let me cum! Please, I want to cum.” Gamora squirmed, desperately trying to wrap her legs around Nebula's body to try and rub and stimulate her clit .

“Ack!” Gamora felt the wind knock out of her as Nebula drove a knee into her stomach. As she recoiled in pain, Nebula quickly slapped a button on the console to activate the mechanical appendages. This time, four of them jutted out from the ground, each one tying itself around Gamora’s arms and legs.

“You don’t get to cum unless I say so.” Nebula slapped Gamora hard, drawing blood at the edge of her mouth. She winced in pain as the appendages tightened around her, their bulbous tips snaking all over her body, tearing her pants all the way off. With the exception of her combat boots, they were now both completely naked. The appendages teased at her nipples and caressed her neck, then skimmed her legs, edging towards her labia, then, just as she was building up for another climax, they retracted back to hold down her limbs.

Gamora yelled in frustration. “Fuck!!!!” She was just inches away from nirvana, but every time she thought she got close to the edge, she was denied, forced to endure this hellish tease, again and again and again.

“What’s wrong?” Nebula said. “Are you having trouble?”

She laughed, then ever so gently ran her fingers around Gamora’s green body, tickling her outstretched limbs, blowing air in between her legs, sending goose pimples all over. 

“Oh, fuck. Please Nebula. Just fuck me! Fill me up with your big cock!” Gamora was desperate, the agony to cum was seen all over her pleading face. Drool leaked from her mouth as her eyes beckoned for this torture to end.

Nebula stood above Gamora’s head, penis flapping just inches away from her mouth. She strained her neck to try and suck at the tip like a parched drifter in the desert, but the appendages lowered her away by a few inches, keeping her out of its reach. Nebula grinned as Gamora grew frantic. She clenched her teeth and shook her body like an addict fiending for a fix.

“Please, sister. Fuck my fucking cunt. I want you to fuck me hard. Punish me. Please, why won’t y—“

“Shut up, slave.” Nebula walked forward, putting Gamora’s head in between her legs and sat directly on her face, gagging her from talking as the appendages maintained their vice grip. Gamora’s eyes rolled back as she tongued Nebula's ass like a mad woman.

“That’s right, slave. You’re mine. Now shut the fuck up and eat my ass.” Nebula spread her cheeks and ground her taint all over Gamora’s eager mouth. She was relentless with her long tongue, rimming her wet, then stuck it as deep as her mouth allowed her to.

“Yes, that’s a good slave.” Nebula was getting into it now, closing her eyes and drifting into an undulated rhythm. She grabbed a hold of Gamora’s tits to stabilize herself as she bent into a deep squat, opening her cheeks as wide as possible, burying her gaping asshole onto Gamora’s face.

“Oh, god.” Nebula squeezed Gamora’s breasts together, then stuffed her massive cock in between them. She began deep, long thrusts while making circles with her hips, wiping her ass against Gamora’s mouth each time she pulled back. Pumping her dick in her sister’s plump chest, while getting her asshole serviced, felt like heaven to Nebula. The overwhelming sensation of wet, filthy heat never felt so good.

"Fuck, your tongue feels so good inside me.” Nebula rose up every now and then to let her breathe, but went right back to grinding on her skull, and fucking her tits. “You’re my good little ass eating slave, aren’t you?"

All Gamora could do is moan, the vibrations from her muted voice sent tingles all over Nebula’s balls, and shot up her backside. She couldn’t take it any longer. Nebula jumped off, willing herself not to cum again. No, not yet. She stared at Gamora’s face, worn and exhausted, drenched in so much filthy juice. It looked like she just survived a water board torture.

“Please, sister.” Gamora said, on the verge of tears. “Fill me up.”

“No, slave. Address me properly.” Nebula corrected, spitting on her face after slapping it for good measure. “Now, who am I?”

“Master.”

“What was that?”

“Master, please. I can’t stand this any longer. Just fuck me already!”

Nebula did nothing. She stared at Gamora, who struggled to break free from the mechanical appendages restricting her movement. Floating in mid-air while laying on her back, she never looked so pathetic. Gamora, the great warrior, Ward of Thanos, now domesticated, and whipped into submission.

“I've bested you, slave.” Nebula closed her eyes, exhaling with great satisfaction. “All of those years of tasting defeat by your hand. Now look at you. If only father could see you now.”

At that moment, the doors of the interrogation room flew open. Thanos entered like galactic nobility, shining in his golden armor. Nebula instinctively dropped to her knees and bowed her head, trying to cover her bulging privates. Gamora sobered out of her sexual carnage almost immediately, wishing her hands were free so she too could cover herself.

“F-father. We-“ Gamora didn't have it in her finish her sentence. She never felt so humiliated in her life. 

“Well...” Thanos began, stepping forward to face Nebula. “It appears your worth is far more promising than I ever anticipated. Well done, my beloved daughter.”

Nebula’s eyes widened. She bowed even lower, as if the weight of his words were too much for her to bear. Meanwhile, Gamora went pale. _Beloved daughter? But, what about me?_

“You,” Thanos leaned over to stare into Gamora’s teary eyes. “You disappoint me.”

“But I did as you asked!" Gamora protested. "You said, 'force a wedge to drive her mad!' I was close. I had her at the palm of my hand, father.”

“And yet your hands are bound." Thanos clicked his tongue. "Pleasure consumed you. Made you weak, to the point where you even forgot who your real master is.” 

“I’m sorry father," Nebula said, clutching his arm. "I didn’t mean to use that title in vain. We all know you are the true master. I was just teaching her a lesson.” 

“Indeed. It seems she's still in need of discipline, but you’ve no need to apologize. You did well, child.” Thanos put a comforting hand on her shoulder, then reared his head back at Gamora.

“I failed you.” He confessed to her. “In your desperation to seek my approval, you strayed from the path and gave into your weakness. I taught you to control your body, not be consumed by it. This will not do.”

Nebula felt empowered now. She rose up and stood beside the Mad Titan, beaming with pride as his newly coveted daughter.

“What should we do with her, father?” Nebula asked.

“We restore the balance of course,” Thanos said. He unclasped his belt buckle and began taking off his armor. “My once beloved Gamora has lost her way, so we must punish her until she remembers how to find it again.”

Punish. That simple word she longed for, screamed for, begged for, now looms like a dreaded guillotine over her head.

“We? Father, what do you-” Nebula’s words evaporate into butterflies as Thanos kissed her on the lips. She trembled, taken aback as her naked body and soul are exposed to him. _Is this the love I’ve been forsaken, what Gamora has hoarded from me this whole time? This is the kiss I was meant to receive all along._ Their passionate embrace leaves Gamora hollow as she’s forced to watch her world crumble right before her eyes. Nebula helped her father take off the rest of his armor, then kissed his naked body. Their cocks rubbed against each other, hers only slightly smaller than his, but still both impressively large. When they locked lips again, Nebula looked back at Gamora, trapped in her bondage, whimpering softly. 

"I was your beloved, father. Me!" Gamora sobbed. 

Thanos and Nebula glanced at each other knowingly, then turned to face her. 

"Yes my dear, but now you are my slave. No..." Thanos smiled as she groped Nebula's breast. She purred to his touch. "You're _our_ slave now."


	3. The Unspoken Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thanos and Nebula are ready to do their worst on Gamora, she recalls a recent memory for encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter that explores a flashback between the complicated relationship of the two sisters. Apologies. It's a short chapter with no smut, but a decent amount of violence and action. Regardless of all that, I do hope you enjoy!

_Two months ago…_

The badoon did not see this coming. They thought it was going to be another raid. Dock a civilian cruiser, loot the valuables, ravage its crew members, and move onto the next. Fear or concern didn’t weigh on any of their minds as they waited for the doors to depressurize. It was just another day at the office. When the gates flew open, a blade flicked at the frontline assaulters with surgical precision, ringing in the air as it cut through badoon flesh and armor. Gamora revealed herself from the chaos, glaring at the raiding party’s leader. 

“You?!” The raid commander screamed from the rear, stumbling back in a panic as he dumped rounds of plasma from his firearm, paying no mind to his comrades. She twirled and spun, evading melee swings and energy blasts with such finesse that it looked choreographed. When she countered with her sword, she split bodies into horrifying shapes, painting the docking room with badoon innards.The party of twelve was halved in less than five seconds. Gamora set her sights on the commander sprinting for the exit. She ran past the five reptilian brutes at a blistering pace. They were about to chase after her until they realized she wasn’t alone. A second figure emerged from the docking gate, a blue death dealer with eyes as black as a starless void. 

“Ah, leftovers.” Nebula sprung at them with twin knives. She lacked her sister’s grace, butchering with an untethered ferocity of a raging predator. 

Meanwhile, the commander was just inches away from reaching the door controls. If he could punch the gate shut and manually undock, he’d live to see another day. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans. His legs gave out from under him as he fell forward, tumbling onto the steel floor. It was only until he tried to get back up, did he realize that chunks of his lower half were missing. 

“Aghhh!!!!” The commander yelped as the pain steamrolled in. He flipped on his back, clutching at the stumps now gushing with blood. Gamora watched as he writhed in pain, salivating the moment as she stomped on his severed limbs towards him. 

“You bitch!” The badoon said in between his incoherent cries for help. 

Nebula appeared next to her, completely drenched in dark blood.

“This is the one?” Nebula asked casually. Gamora nodded. 

“Dranga L’mak, you slithering shit stain.” She said, raising her sword. “Do you remember me? I was only a child, but that didn’t matter to you, did it?” 

“P-please. I was ordered to-“ 

Gamora’s blade pierced his groin and came out through the other end, stabbing into the floor. Dranga’s howl was revolting to hear. 

“Shut up!” Nebula stomped on his face, dulling his scream as the bottom of her boot crunched down onto his mouth. She looked back at Gamora and frowned. _Are those tears in her eyes_? 

“Hey!” Her voice shook Gamora out of her trance. “If you so much as cry, I’ll fucking gut you. This is a grand moment. It’s the day you stopped being a coward. From this day forward, you will no longer yield to trauma. Trauma, yields to you!” 

Nebula took her foot off of the badoon’s shattered jaw. Gamora stepped forward, nodding to her sister, then proceeded to rain fists onto Dranga’s face. Nebula watched with pride as Gamora pummeled his skull into a mangled pool of sludge. When it was over, she rose from the butchered mess and turned to face her sister. In this brief moment of silence, the two exchanged glances. Covered in the filth of their enemies, baptized by the gore and brutality of their trade, an unspoken affection had planted its seed. 

“I-“ Was all Nebula could say before Gamora decked her in the face. 

Nebula was enraged, but she understood. In this unconventional exchange came an agreement. Their relationship, marred by dysfunction, could never be anything more than what it already is. So they will play their parts in Thanos’ grand theater. They will pretend to be cold and distant to each other’s feelings, because they know it’ll only end in tragedy. That seed will be tended to in such a cryptic way that it will form a love unique only to them. Nebula scoffed as he glanced back at what was left of Dranga.

“That badoon’s skull must be made out of glass. You punch like an elderly kree on their deathbed. Are we done here, or would you like to cry on my shoulder?”

“We’re done here.” Gamora said, ripping her sword from Dranga’s groin. She walked back to the double doors that lead to their cruiser, vowing to carry this moment in her heart forever.

_I will not yield to trauma._

_Trauma will yield to me!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment, or leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
